


Armed and Dangerous

by Amylissa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Lu Han, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: It had been Sehun’s dream to become a cop just like his father. However, he had been sent to become a front desk officer despite just having graduated from the police academy with flying colours. The reason is very simple, it is because he is an omega.Despite that, he isn't going up. He still wistfully hopes that he is going to become part of the criminal investigation one day. And, his dream finally comes true when he been transferred into the criminal investigation unit. There he meets different kinds of people including his superior, Luhan, an alpha with full mysteries.





	Armed and Dangerous

Today is an unlucky day again for Oh Sehun. He feels like pulling out his raven hair right from his scalp because of this woman that was sitting in front of him right now. What was she thinking? By coming here to make a report about her precious baby had been knocked up and she wants him to arrest the  _person_  who is responsible for it. Oh... and her precious baby is a freaking dog! How the freaking hell he is going to arrest a dog?

“Officer, can you help me?”

The woman’s soft voice snapped him out from his thought. A small sigh then escaped from his lips.

“Look, miss, it isn't because I don’t want to help you, but so far, we don’t have any laws that allow us to catch...the dog that was responsible for knocking up your baby.”

“W-what…my...poor baby!”

Sehun mentally prayed that this woman wouldn’t start crying again, but it seemed like God hadn't heard his prayer because, within seconds, loud cries were resonated around the police station again.

His colleagues then snickered among each other which made his blood boil in anger. He definitely going to his revenge later. Right now, he just needs to deal with this woman first and make sure she leaves because he doesn’t know how much longer he can last before he finally loses his patience.

“Miss…” He took a tissue from the tissue box and hand it to the woman, “Instead of crying, I think you should be with your baby right now. I think she needs all the supports.”

The woman took the tissue and blow her nose making Sehun grimaces a little.

“I suppose you’re right, officer. Thanks for everything and sorry for the trouble that I caused.”

_If you know that, then why did you come here in the first place and my day had been ruined, thanks to you._

Too bad, Sehun couldn’t say that aloud because he doesn’t want her to complain about her rude behaviour. Yes, he hates becoming a front desk officer, but, he can’t let this ruin his record file.

“You’re welcome, miss.”

Sehun gave a very tight smile to the women. Either she was too oblivious or too caught up with her emotions, she didn’t see it. She bowed before heading to the entrance.

Sehun then buried his head in his arms after the woman finally left the station. A small groan escapes from his lips. Why is he having such bad luck lately? He had to face this almost every day. Last week, a man came in complaining about his neighbour’s cat attack his cat and yesterday, a middle aged lady came here to report about her missing cat which then turned out, that cat was actually been hiding inside her laundry basket. Do people think the cops really don’t have better things to do?

“Take it easy, omega.” His colleague who is a beta said.

Sehun clicked his teeth in annoyance. He hates it when people call him omega. He has a name and it is Oh Sehun! And he knows that all his colleagues purposely call him that because he is the only omega in this station after another omega been transferred to another police station to follow her husband. Before he can give a snarky remark to his colleague, his phone vibrates inside his pocket.

Whoever this person is, he or she better have a good reason for interrupt him. His anger died down immediately because the person that messages him is his brother-in-law who asked, more like forcing him to eat dinner with them today.

He replied okay to his brother-in-law. He was planning to go his brother’s house after work anyway. He wanted to vent everything to his brother-in-law who always been his good listener. Hopefully, it will clear his mind a little.

 

* * *

 

Sehun didn’t need to ring the bell for his brother-in-law to open the door since he had the key for their house and once again, his brother-in-law forgotten to lock the door.

He huffed in annoyance as he took off his shoes. How many times does he have to remind his brother that he needs to lock the door when he was alone in the house because anyone can come in without him realizing it which is far too dangerous. Looks like he is going to reprimanded his brother-in-law again.

“Chanyeol-hyung!” He yelled as he headed to the living room.

“In the kitchen, Hunnie!”

Sehun immediately headed to kitchen. His tall brother-in-law was busy cutting the vegetables. He furrowed his eyebrows when he finally saw his brother-in-law newly dyed his hair. He doesn’t know how to describe the colour because the colour between pink or lavender colour.

“Hunnie, can you help me cut finish cut this carrot? I need to check the soup.” Chanyeol’s deep voice snapped him out from his thought.

“Yes, hyung.”

_Look like I have to wait after dinner to talk with Chanyeol-hyung regarding the door._

Sehun starts cutting the carrots while Chanyeol goes to check the soup.

“Hunnie, mom called today.”

Sehun stopped his movement when he detected the sad tone in Chanyeol’s voice. There is no doubt that his mother must have said something that hurt Chanyeol’s feeling again.

“Hyung, had my mom insulted you in phone again?”

“N-no...she just called to asked about you because you never call her for weeks.”

“Stop lying, hyung. You aren’t a very good liar and I know my mom too well. What does she said this time?”

A small and frustrated sigh escape from Chanyeol’s lips, “You know the usual. Why I still hasn’t able to give her a grandchild yet although we…” Chanyeol stopped stirring the soup.

Sehun quickly turned off the fire. He pulled Chanyeol into his arms. A small sob then escaped from Chanyeol’s lips while Sehun rubbed Chanyeol’s back gently.

He doesn’t get his mother. Why she has to hates Chanyeol so much? Chanyeol is one of the nicest person that he has ever met. Yes, Chanyeol comes from poor family and he doesn’t look the typical omega, but his step brother, Baekhyun also doesn’t look like the typical alpha who has small built compared to him and chanyeol.

Not only that, Chanyeol is the president of non-government organization that fight for omegas right. It was thanks to Chanyeol that most people had changed their perspective and they doesn’t perceive omegas as breeding tools anymore. Most omegas either have a stable jobs or hold high position in the companies.

So what if Chanyeol isn’t pregnant yet? He and his brother were only married for two years. There are couples who were much worse than them. Some of them have to wait almost ten years for a child and both of them are still young. There are still time for them to keep trying for a child.

“Hyung, just ignore her. She always been like that. Even I can’t stand her because all she does is complain about my job.”

“Is this reason why you never call her?”

Sehun shrugged making Chanyeol shook his head. Before Chanyeol can said anything about it, his words was cut off by the sound of jingling keys.

“Honey, I’m home.”

Chanyeol gently pushed pushed Sehun away. He then used his sleeve to wipe his tears.

“Yeollie, where are you?”

“In the kitchen, Baekie.” Chanyeol yelled back. “Please don’t tell Baekhyun about this. I don’t want him to fight with mom because of me again.”

Sehun nodded his head.

“Is the dinner ready? I’m...Yeollie, had you been crying? Why your eyes red?”

“No, I wasn’t. I was cutting onion and my eyes getting teary because of that. How about you and your brother go to talk first? The dinner will be ready soon.”

Chanyeol pushed them out from the kitchen. Sehun frowned a little because of the rough treatment. He then followed his brother toward the living room.

“Has our mom called again?” Baekhyun asked after both of them had sit down on the sofa.

“Didn’t you heard what hyung said just now?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“I know my husband  better than you, Hunnie and he isn’t a very good liar.”

“Since you already know, why you need to ask? You already know how mom is.”

“I just need clarification. This has stop! I’m going to have serious talk to mom regarding this matter.”

“Don’t do that, hyung. This the reason why Chanyeol-hyung didn’t want to tell you because he doesn’t want you argue with mom and I kinda agree with him. I’m angry at her too, but we don’t want to make her think that Chanyeol had talked badly about her when it isn't the case.”

“I can’t just sit here, doing nothing!  She had made my husband cried! It is my duty as alpha to protect my mate.”

“Shh..hyung. Keep your voice down. Do you want Chanyeol-hyung to hear you?”

A small sigh escaped from Baekhyun’s lips. He then run his hand thru his tuft of raven hair.

“What should I do? At first, I’d just ignore it because I thought Mom needed time to accept Chanyeol, but this had been going for two years. It hurts me, you know to see my husband sad and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Just be patience, hyung.”

Sehun pats Baekhyun’s shoulder systematically. How he wished that he could help them because they never stop giving him support and encourage often whenever he was in need for it, but he is quite helpless in this situation.

His mother is the typical strict and stubborn woman. It is quite hard for him to convince her to change her opinion about Chanyeol. Not only that, his and his relationship with his mother had become strained when he enrolled himself into the police academy which made it harder to talk with his mother.

 

* * *

 

The sky was getting darker when Sehun left his brother’s house. However, Chanyeol did asked him to spend the night, over at their house, but he politely rejected because he had saw not-so-subtle-look that Baekhyun given to Chanyeol and he isn’t that stupid. He knows what it mean!

His brother wanted to show ‘love’ to his mate because of their mother. He better escape because he didn't want to hear their love making again. Chanyeol can be so loud sometimes and anyway he needed his beauty sleep.

“Stop right there!”

Sehun thought it was meant for him although he had wondered why did that person had asked him to stop, but he was wrong. It was happening too fast. A man who was running pass him, suddenly grabbed him. Before he can react, that man pressed a small knife on his neck.

“You’re the one who should stop if you don’t want me to hurt this man.” That man said.

The person who was he talking to him was a petite man with feminine face and he currently pointing a gun at them.

_Okay. What on earth is happening right now!_


End file.
